Stay With Me
by 03rm921
Summary: when Bishop, McGee's and his own power went out Tony doesn't want to go to Gibbs's Place so he reaches to someone he can trust to let him stay with them
1. Chapter 1

_This is set after déjà vu. It is my opinion on what could of happed if Tony and Zoe were still dating. Be Kind this I my First fanfiction if you don't like the paring don't read. Thanks for dustytiger for helping._

* * *

After Bishop got the call that her power went out Tony didn't feel like going round to Gibbs's instead he wanted to see if he could go round to Zoe's place. He knew they were having a little break from each other but he really wanted to sort their relationship.

Meanwhile Zoe had just got in from work when she heard he cell phone go off she was surprised to see his name come up but she answer anyway:

"Hey Spider How are you" she greeted

"I'm good thank you. I know we are on a break but mine McGee and Bishop apartments have lost their power and I have missed you and I was wondering if I could come round for tonight."he asked

"Of course you can I have missed you too I will have the door unlocked when you get here." she replied

"Thank you Zoe I owe you I am leaving the navy yard now" he told her

"Ok see you soon Spider" she says as they both hung up.

A few Minutes later Tony let himself in and saw her standing there. He walks to her, she smiles knowing what is coming next, he then leans in and kisses her ...After a few minutes he pulls apart from her.

"Hey Zoe" he greeted

"Hey Spider" she replied

"I have really missed you Zoe" he told her

"Same here spider" she awnsered back

He leaned in to kiss her again, This time wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed in the kiss and put her arms aroound his neck. After awhile She Pulls away and rest her head on his chest he then kisses the top of her head

"Let's go to bed Spider" She suggested

"Ok" he agreed

"They make their way to the bedroom and get changed, when they are in bed she curles up to him with her head on his chest.

"I have missed this spider"

"Me too maybe this break was good for us he then kissed her forehead then both drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank to every one who read the first part, this is the second and final part of the story. Like I said in the first part this is my idea of what could happen if Tony and Zoe were still together. If you don't like the couple please don't read._

 _A guest review asked why he din't go home if you had seen déjà vu, his power went out as well._

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up with Zoe next to him, he stayed there for a while just looking at her. He was thinking on how he hoped that this relationship was going to work. After a While he decided to make them breakfast, he got up and got dressed and then he headed for the kitchen to work on their breakfast. As he was cooking he thought back to a few months where they had talked about their future about having kids someday. Zoe didn't want any but he on the other hand did, but now all he wants was to be with her for the rest of his life.

A few minutes later he went into the bedroom, she was still asleep so he walked over and sat on Zoe side of the bed and he stared at her for a while with a smile and he then lent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Zoe felt the kiss on her forehead and woke up slowly and smiled at him.

"Morning Spider" she greeted

"Morning I thought I would make you breakfast since you let me stay last night" he replied

"Thank You" She said back

"I will let you get up" he replied

While Zoe was getting ready she was thinking the same as he did, she was still not sure if he wanted kids she planned on asking him today... A few seconds later Zoe walked into the kitchen, he looked at her and moved towards her, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and kissed her, they stayed like that for a while until she pulled away and looked up at him with a smile.

"That was nice" she said

"It was I will just dish up" he replied

A Few minuets later they were sat down eating breakfast. She looked at him and thought now would be a good time to ask him about their future.

"This is good Spider" She told him

"Thank you by the way I was thinking after last night if you wanted to start going out for dinner or see a movie again what do you think I really want us to work " he asked

"I want us to work too Spider but I want to asked you something first" she answered with a slight worry in her tone

"ok what wrong Zoe" he said too her.

"I was thinking back about are fight a few months about our future." she replied

"What about it?" he asked in a scared tone

"I just want to know if you want kids one day cause you know I still don't" She Asked

"Zoe all I want now is to be with you nothing else."

"Really" she said back with a slightly happy tone.

"Really, I love you Zoe Keates"

"I love you too Tony"

As they finished of their breakfast he hoped from here that they will last a long time because he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her; he realized that he did love Zoe Keates with all his heart.

Zoe was thinking the same they had a bit of a break and she thought the space did them good, but she wanted to be with him for a long time to come she realized that she did love Anthony Dinozzo Jr.

The End


End file.
